


The Most Stressful Car Ride of Tony's Life

by Spooberdem



Series: Science Bros. 2.0 [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Science Bros 2.0, i hope the dialogue isn't too shitty, memes and vine references galore, peter and shuri are little shits, t'challa is also a little shit, tony is done™, zero seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooberdem/pseuds/Spooberdem
Summary: A trip to McDonalds, filled with vines and memes. Tony is a tired parent.(This is only rated T for language, and there's only one or two instances of that.)





	The Most Stressful Car Ride of Tony's Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a multitude of Tumblr posts documenting Peter and Shuri's antics. I'm sure that you've read some of them already if you've searched up this fic.
> 
> All grammatical or spelling errors are my own. If there are any, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

A week ago, if you had asked Anthony Edward Stark who was easier to take care of, babies or teenagers, he would’ve said the latter. Now? Well, he wasn’t so sure.  
It should’ve been a simple task. Take Peter and Shuri to McDonalds, feed them, go home. A twenty minute affair at most. Maybe twenty-five.  
Tony glanced in the car’s rearview mirror at the two teens in the backseat. Peter was deep into some stupid game on his phone and Shuri had one earbud in and was staring out the window, humming some Wakandan tune. Why was Shuri there again?  
Oh, right. T’Challa had decided to visit New York after a trip to Oakland, and he had brought his annoying little sister with him. Him and Shuri were supposed to be leaving tomorrow, but with the way her and Peter had become thick as thieves, Tony mentally prepared himself for at least another few days’ worth of memes.  
‘Okay, what does everyone want from McDonalds?’ he finally called as they neared the fast-food place. There was a moment of silence. Tony opened his mouth to repeat the question, then,  
‘CHICKEN STRIPS!’ Peter called out, without looking up from his game. Almost immediately, Shuri turned away from the window and screamed, ‘FUCK YOUR CHICKEN STRIPS!’  
Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He’d been dealing with Vine and meme references for the last few days, and as a result he’d been locking himself in his lab to shut out the two geeks. He thought T’Challa would be able to tell them to pipe down, but that plan backfired almost immediately. As it turned out, even T’Challa knew some Vines, so that left three people constantly hovering outside his lab door, blasting ‘All Star’ at full volume until Tony came out.  
‘Guys, what do you actually want?’ Tony asked. Peter muttered something about a Big Mac, while Shuri said she wanted a Happy Meal. An honest to God Happy Meal. When Tony questioned her about it, she merely shrugged and said, ‘We don’t have McDonalds in Wakanda. Why not?’  
Tony cruised down the last stretch of highway before the exit that would take them to Mickey D’s, but as he rounded the last corner, he was forced to slow down. Shuri leaned forward to read the orange sign by the side of the road.  
‘Road work ahead?’ she asked. Tony rolled his eyes. ‘Okay, Your Highness, I know Wakanda is advanced, but don’t tell me that you don’t have-‘  
‘UH, YEAH, I SURE HOPE IT DOES.’ The two said in unison.  
Tony decided to just quit talking after that.  
Twenty minutes later, after crawling through construction and a packed drive-through, the entire car was filled with the smell of cheap hamburgers. Shuri had gotten a Star Wars toy in her Happy Meal, so the sound of Darth Vader’s breathing also echoed through the small space.  
As Tony slowed down for construction once again, Peter set up a video on his phone for him and Shuri to watch. It was two people talking about writing a letter to someone’s sister, fairly boring. Tony closed his eyes and tried to rest while he waited for the road worker to let him go.  
CRACK. The sound of a gunshot filled the car. Tony nearly jumped out of his seat. ‘Get down, you two!’ he ordered. Peter and Shuri glanced at him, back down at the screen, then started laughing.  
Tony was puzzled. ‘Hey guys, I said, get down! Someone around here has a-‘  
MMMMMM WHATCHA SAAAYYYYY, MMM THAT YOU ONLY MEANT WEEEELLLLLL, BUT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T...  
Tony groaned as the song continued to play, and Peter nearly fell off his seat. ‘You should’ve seen the look on your face, Mr. Stark!’ he managed to get out between giggles. Tony just glared at him. ‘Okay, kids, give me your phones,’ he told them. ‘You are not getting these back for the rest of the trip.’ Peter handed over his and Shuri’s phones, while she laughed out an apology.  
The next few minutes passed in silence, save for the crinkling of burger wrappers. The next time Tony looked at the backseat, Peter and Shuri had already finished their meals, and were digging through Peter’s backpack for something. Jeez, the way kids inhale food, he thought to himself.  
Peter finally found what he was looking for, and pulled his hand out of his backpack holding a small vibranium replica of Steve’s shield. Tony vaguely remembered Shuri kicking him out of his own lab yesterday, but he couldn’t remember for what. Peter began mimicking fight moves in his seat, swinging the shield around the car and nearly decapitating Shuri. Tony had just turned back to the road in front of him when Shuri yelled, ‘This bitch empty!’  
Peter stared at her in shock and horror, then flung the shield at the window, screaming ‘YEET!’. The shield flew through the open window and into the forest lining the road. Tony muttered a curse and pulled the car over. ‘What the hell was that?!’ he demanded.  
‘Sorry, Mr. Stark,’ Peter said, looking down. ‘It’s the deal.’ Shuri nodded and continued: ‘When one of us starts a meme, the other person has to finish it.’  
Peter grinned. ‘I once made her say 'Your dick is now a noodle' at Okoye.’ Tony pulled back onto the road, shaking his head. ‘You two are going to be the death of me.’  
Shuri and Peter just began laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably not be my only work about Peter and Shuri. I love these two, so I think I'll continue to write more about them.
> 
> There's an amazing fic called 'The Adeventures of Peter Parker and Shuri' by aceschwarz222. Link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893492/chapters/31970394
> 
> Comments and contructive criticism are welcome. Thanks for reading! ;)
> 
> Edit: This fic has been up for half an hour, and I thought no one was gonna read it. Apparently you guys actually think it's good, so thank you!
> 
> Edit: Okay guys, there is a part two to this, posted now! 'Changing Protocol' link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144866  
> ;)


End file.
